Unwanted Love
by Alt3etf
Summary: After Seth tells Jacob about his imprinting, he doesn't take it too well so Seth takes matters into his own hands only to have them crumble and plumath to the icey gates of Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in thing in this fic, maybe not even the plot!

___

It was dark and the moon was full. Clouds slid across the midnight sky as the trees swayed with the gentle breeze.

All was silent all was peaceful until a lone wolf scampered into the clearing. Fear crawled through his fur, sweat sinking through his thick celled flesh.

He checked his surroundings, making sure he wasn't followed; he was weak enough as it was, and he didn't need another scrap with Jacob about his imprinting...

Never in his life has he felt the strong pull of desire before this day. Never had he wanted to hold someone close and trap them in his arms but now thanks to Jacob, the want was there and it was never ending.

Plonking his furry ass down on the damp grass, Seth whined. He couldn't face another encounter with Jacob if it ended like this again. Imprints were supposed to love the imprinter so, why didn't Jake love Seth back? He knew the real alpha love him but as a brother not as a lover, the way Seth wanted...craved.

Seth sighed heavily, his warm breath rushing out of his lungs sending puffs of white smoke through the cool air.

He wished it were different. He wished he could have imprinted on a beautiful human girl called Holly, who had crimson hair and dazzling blue eyes but it wasn't going to happen because a wolf only imprinted once so Seth's one chance of happiness with this mysterious girl had been blown out the window. Instead of her, the open, once in a life time space, was occupied by a moody, selfish wolf named Jacob and no, he may not have had crimson hair but he had crimson tinted skin which gleamed in the sun light and noir hair which fluttered with his every movement. Thick, strong muscles which could snap a neck with ease making him intimidating, dangerous and inevitably sexy.

But Seth didn't want to think about the beautiful beast he was never going to get. He wanted to devise a plan of action to get him, win his heart forcing him to forget about the ungrateful human, Bella.

It wasn't fair, he couldn't control his imprint. Jacob should understand that more than anyone but he didn't, he blamed Seth for everything...

*

_The day was gloomy as the clouds lingered above the sun. The pack sat on the beach eating a small picnic Emily had prepared for them; congratulating Seth's joining of the pack._

_After the cheers had been called and the beers had been downed, the beach was quiet with only the squawks of Seagulls and the crashing waves of the sea filling their ears._

_Seth was unusually quiet that day, he was thinking of how the break the news the Jacob. The rest of the pack knew, even Billy knew but no one wanted to be the one to tell Jacob his chance with Bella had been wiped off the face of the Earth forever. Jared and Paul sat beside Jacob in case he didn't take the news all too well, which everybody knew would happen anyway but Seth could be nothing but thankful to them._

_Jacob sat there oblivious, scoffing a packet of Cheesy Doritos. Shoving a pile of them in his mouth at once, chewing on them noisily while smacking his lips together after every bite._

_Finally, after minutes of arguing, Seth finally grew some balls, "Jake...I have to tell you something..."_

"_Shoot," he replied shoving another pile of chips into his awaiting gob._

_It's now or never, Seth thought._

"_Well...you know how you always wanted to imprint on Bella?"_

_Jacob stopped eating, "Yeah...what about it?"_

_Seth looked down at his hands nervously. How could he make this easy? He couldn't, he decided it was going to be difficult no matter how he approached it._

_Okay, here goes nothing. "Jake, I imprinted."_

_A melon slice of a smile spread across the elder's face, "Really?! Oh my God Seth! Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?!" He jumped to his feet, embracing the now terrified boy, holding him tight while giving him praises of congratulations. When Seth didn't return the favour, both Jared and Paul pulled the bear from him, capturing his arms in their own._

_Confused Jacob looked at his fellow pack mates, "Dudes, what the fuck are you doing?"_

"_You'll thank us later," Jared muttered._

_Taking a deep breath Seth decided to just come out with it._

"_Jake...I imprinted on...a guy."_

_Relaxing Jake laughed, "Wow...uh...aha that's...uh quite a shock!" Everyone was silent, waiting for Seth to continue. "But I have a feeling that it's more than that..." Seth nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Well...spit it out!"_

_Looking Jake right in the eye, Seth whimpered, "I imprinted on you Jake..."_

_Coming a holt, Jake stared at his friend. He'd imprinted on him? He was gay and he's imprinted on him? He'd ruined his chance with Bella! He'd ruined everything he wanted...that son of a-_

"_**YOU SON OF A BITCH**__!!!" He pounced for his pack mate but was held back by the others._

_Tugging, kicking and growling Jake tried to get out of their grip, "You selfish bastard! How could you do that to me?! I thought you were my friend!!!"_

_Seth could feel the tears fall from his eyes and he could feel the whimper escape his throat. He really did wish things could have been different but obviously whatever was out there had this in mind so, who was he to question it?_

"_Come here you mother fucker!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa Jake, calm down!" Paul ordered._

"_Calm down? __**FUCK YOU**__! He's ruined everything! He'd destroyed everything I hoped for! He's nothing but a selfish __**dog**__!"_

_The whole pack flinched at his word. Quil and Embry stood beside Seth as the other two began to drag Jake away from the now, sobbing puppy._

"_You're going to pay for this Seth Clearwater; you better sleep with one fucking eye open!"_

_When Jacob was out of sight, Seth fell to floor shaking through sobs._

_Quil knelt beside his friend, placing his hand on his shivering shoulder, "Seth," he whispered. Seth continued to sob. His eyes were red and his body retching. Embry now knelt on the other side of him, wrapping his arm round his back, "Seth, it's going to be okay, he'll come around, you'll see."_

_Wiping his eyes, Seth nodded, hopefully he would._

___

So here it is, sorry it isn't much. Tell me what you think,

Alt3etf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot in this story :)

**A/N: **I want to say thank you to everyone who has commented or added this story to their favourites/alert list. And to **Davii-Hime **don't worry there will be awesomeness soon...but maybe not the awesomeness you want...

___

He howled in pain.

He was never going to be loved was he? He was going to be the baby of the pack, the omega, the pet. His brothers spoke to him like a child, his sister treat him like a child and Jake...Jake wouldn't even love him as a child.

The wind began to pick up, rustling leaves in the opening, making noise and chaos.

What was he going to do? He couldn't stay here could he? Yes, yes he could, he could ask Jake if he would accept him...as a friend, not a mate. Perhaps that would work. Sure, he'd have urges he'd have to keep a bay but Jake could have a happy life without him and with Bella...or whoever. Jake didn't want him like that but maybe...just maybe he would accept him as a pal...

*

Painfully, he shifted back into his human form. He felt his bones stretch and his skin tear. After slowly pulling on his clothes, he strolled to the hut. Jacob should be in here, yeah he could smell him.

As the Honey Suckle slapped his nose, he stopped. Jacob was in there. Jacob, in a small building. Shivers of pleasure shook through him. The thought of his true alpha excited him to no end. God, he wanted to touch his brick toned skin and tug on his noir mane. He wanted his nails scratching down his back as his thrusts became needy and desperate. He wanted sweat covering his body as they made love under the stars. But most of all, he just wanted one sweet kiss.

His nerves began pumping through his head, adrenaline flowing through his veins. God, he was terrified...what if Jacob rejected him? What was he going to do? Jacob wouldn't reject him as a friend...would he?

He wasn't going to chicken out.

He was going to talk to Jacob, confront him.

No he wasn't.

He was going to run, run away and never return.

Run across the country, all the way to New York or maybe doggy paddle to England.

He was going to get as far away from Jacob and the pack as possible.

He was going to-

"Seth!"

-stay and suffer.

Seth smiled a small smile at Quil, "Hey..."

His brother came forward, wrapping his large arm across the young's shoulder.

"Where have you been Seth? Sam's going fucking crazy! He thought you might've done something stupid! Jeez don't do it again!"

He was crushed by a large chest and iron bars.

He felt happier...you could say. Someone cared where he was...it wasn't who he wanted but it was better than no one...right? I mean, if no one cared then what's the point in living? But if just one teeny tiny person gave a shit, he had a teeny tiny point to live. He gently patted Quil's back, signalling he wanted him to let go.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered.

Nodding, he understood. His brother cared about his safety even though the only thing that could kill him was a vampire or bleeding to death...but it was the thought that counts just like crappy Christmas gifts.

It was awkward, seriously awkward.

"Listen, Seth, Sam wants a meeting..."

"A meeting? What do you mean a meeting?"

Quil bit his bottom lip gently, "he wants us all to discuss the...uh...imprint..."

He blinked. Of course it fucking was. The imprint. Most inevitably about Jacob's feelings towards it. Asking if _Jacob_ would accept it, accept him. Asking if _Jacob_ wanted Seth around as a companion and not a mate. Asking _Jacob_ everything but asking Seth _nothing_.

Seth nodded as his throat began swelling and his eyes stinging.

They made their way to the meeting in silence, only exchanging awkward, quick glances. Seth didn't want to do this, sure he wanted the imprint accepted but not like this. He could tell his feelings were going to be cast aside while Jacob was treated like the victim but that wouldn't be the case. As the pair never connected on an intimate level Jacob wouldn't feel the loss or emptiness Seth would always feel if he were to be rejected. In fact, Jacob would live and feel like a normal human being (with the exception of being a shape shifter).

They entered the room, giving the proper curtsey to their Alpha, a fist over the heart and a strong bow.

"Good evening Quil, Seth. Please, sit."

The room was jam packed with the pack inside. Even though there were a small number of them, their large bodies took up the space for two. As he looked around, he realised. _Wait a second...this isn't a meeting...it's a trial!_

Sam stood at the head of the room with Paul and Jacob sat on the floor facing him. He was going on trial. A trail about his imprint in fact! Anger surged through him, how fucking dare they! He couldn't control who he imprinted on, Sam should understand that more than anyone. Leah should understand that more than anyone but no, she was sat behind Jacob. _Traitor._

Softly, Quil placed his hand at the bottom of Seth back, ushering him forward, into the trail.

Shaking like a leaf, Seth complied. His eyes wondering around the room. His pack all sat behind Jacob, their eyes in slits, glaring almost like cats. What the fuck was going on?!

A shoulder pushed Seth down into a wooden chair, which creaked when the wolf's weight was shoved onto it.

Silence was given until Sam broke it, "Hello, you know why we're here." Nods were given throughout the room except Seth just sat still. He knew alright but no one had to tell him. They were going to kick him out or have him exiled from the pack.

The inside of Quil's cheek was shredded. He knew what was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones. Jacob was going to reject Seth and it was Seth who would have to leave even though he was only a puppy, under age so to speak. He'd only been a part of the back for a year if that and he was adorable, you had to admit. Even though his whiny voice would pierce your ears and his pouting eyes would melt you heart, he was _nothing_ compared to the annoyance his sister created.

But why kick him out? He couldn't help that he imprinted on Jake, heck, Sam couldn't help he imprinted on Emily. So, why was Leah behind Jake and not her brother? Odd...

Looking behind him and his pack mate, Quil saw that only one other member of the pack was behind them...Embry...

Suddenly Sam turned to Seth, "Seth Clearwater is it true that you have imprinted on your pack mate, and Brother Jacob Black?" He nodded slowly, his eyes casting down in shame.

The alpha turned and faced Jacob, "And you, Jacob Black, do you accept this imprint, either as a mate or a companion or do you reject it?"

He couldn't bear to look at him. The thought of being rejected tore his stomach apart only to have its churns echo in the room. Cold sweat building on his forehead, his back, his neck. God he was so nervous. _Please God, don't let him reject me..._

"I...uh...I don't know."

The tension fell drastically. Shoulders slumped and sighs released.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know. If I accept the imprint, as a lover, I physically can't be...that way with Seth so that's a no go. As a companion, even if he is my best friend for the rest of our existence...those sexual thoughts are still gonna be there when we shift, and I'll see them and I'll hear them and I don't know if I can cope with it..."

His stomach dropped, his heart seized. Oh God...he was going to be rejected. He knew it.

Calmly Sam continued, "Jacob, you must chose, accept Seth's imprint however you wish or reject it forever."

The silence was unbearable for Seth. His little hands clung together as the tears fell and dripped down his palms and wrists. He was shaking violently, his stomach groaning rudely. It was becoming too much. He needed to know and he needed to know now!

"**JUST FUCKING SAY IT JAKE**!"

Heads whipped at the young wolf, glares and gasps escaped.

"Silence, you have no right to speak upon this moment, pup."

With tears streaming down his cheeks, he fell silent.

"Jacob, answer now."

Jacob turned slowly toward his imprinter. The tears rolling down his cheeks were heart breaking. He was a wreck, and he'd turned him into this. He'd caused this. Guilt was one hell of a motive.

"I..." he whispered.

Bodies lent forward.

"I...reject."

As the silence expanded Seth choked on his sobs. The pain ripped through his soul. He'd been rejected. His love for this being had been rejected for the rest of his existence. He fell to his needs, sobbing as he went down. Quil tried to comfort him, he really did but it was no use.

Seth was lost.

___

Hope it's acceptable!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot – thank you.

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and alerted my fic :)

___

In the morbid bleakness he laid still, his body moving for its vital breath.

He lay still, watching the days go by, the nights finish. His lips didn't move and his fingers didn't twitch. He wasn't alive.

Months had passed and still he hadn't seen Jacob. He hadn't left the house in half a year. He hadn't phased and he hadn't spoken. His body felt old, ragged and his mind was groggy. He couldn't concentrate. He could feel Jacob.

Jacob's feelings. Jacob's actions. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

Leah had given up. Sam had given up. Paul had given up. Jared had given up. If only Embry and Quil would too, quit he could stay like this forever. Lost and to never found.

He didn't want to be found. If found meant living without Jacob then he couldn't. He wasn't living. He was an empty shell that breathed. He wasn't himself. He'd been...kidnapped.

It was day now, mid-afternoon. After days of watching the sun rise and sink, he had gathered the knowledge of time. His sister was moving in the house. Her light footsteps shuffled as she rummaged through the fridge and sat at the table. He couldn't remember the day or the month. He had a feeling it was maybe...June, July? Maybe even later but he couldn't be sure, he hadn't checked the calendar.

Life didn't seem to fit right anymore. The thought of going to school, getting a job, getting married, having kids, dying...it seemed too ordinary. He wasn't supposed to live like this and he knew it.

God, he wanted Jacob.

"Seth?" whispered a small voice outside the door.

He didn't reply, he never did. He didn't even turn his head when the door opened, as usual. It was Quil.

"Seth, please. C'mon man you gotta come outside sometime."

He didn't budge. His eyes just stared out the window, blinking softly.

"Seth...please, I miss you," he whispered.

As Quil sat beside Seth, he began to cry. He missed his best friend and he hated Jacob for what he'd done. How could you not? Since that 6 letter word fell from his lips, Seth had been lost. He didn't eat, he didn't drink, and he just laid on his bed, staring out the window. Quil sighed through his tears, "Please Seth, just one word. Just say one word. For me, please," he begged.

Seth licked his lips. God, his mouth was so dry. He hadn't taking in any liquid in over a month. Good job he was a fucking wolf wasn't it. He swallowed heavily, before speaking in a cracked voice, "Quil..."

Seth hadn't cried since that night. He hadn't cried over Jacob, he hadn't cried over his tightened chest, he hadn't cried over the loss of every emotion he'd ever felt, but now, the tears were flowing.

"Quil...oh God..." His body trembled and shook as he sobbed. Without hesitation, Quil wrapped his arms round his best friend. "Shush, its okay buddy, you're fine, I'm here."

Nodding, Seth let go, is tears never stopping and his trembling never seizing. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, the months of starvation and stillness had deprived his body of its vital needs. Like movement, nourishment and sleep.

Hours it took for his body to relax and finally shut down. As he slept, Quil gently washed Seth. Perverted you might think but it wasn't. It was gentle; slowly he rubbed the cloth in circles, wiping the misery from the young wolf's skin.

He looked peaceful did Seth although he looked much older. Lines creased his face, despair was written all over it.

Quil sighed. His best friend had caused the pain of another best friend, is that even possible?

Thing was, Jacob was living perfectly fine, not even noticing the absence of Seth. He never asked how the youth was or how he was coping. In fact, Seth's name hasn't left the Beta's mouth since...then. He hadn't apologised the Seth that night, he hadn't even looked at him. While Seth sobbed, he asked Sam to remove him as he was 'causing a scene'. He was engaged...

Quil froze. Seth knew didn't he? He knew Jacob had moved on. Of course he did, he could feel whatever Jacob was feeling and if he and his fiancée had gotten intimate...Oh God Seth...

But he didn't know who it was did he?

Of course he did. It was his own damn _sister_. Leah had to have invited Jacob over at least once, let him adjust to the house for visits maybe even had sex...across the hall from Seth.

Anger flashed through him. Jacob and Leah had had sex in the same house as Seth. Where he could feel it, hear it, smell it. How could they do that to him?

He stared down at his friend. He felt so bad, he hadn't helped him much, and he and Embry alternated their visits every day. He wish he could've done more during Seth's...loss...so to speak.

He was going to have to speak to Sam.

*

He stumbled through the kitchen; his feet were a tad unstable. His feet couldn't remember how to position themselves on the floor and his legs wobbled as he stopped still. He was making process, he thought. After 8 months in his bedroom, he'd decided enough is enough; he had to get a fucking grip.

His body was lighter now, much lighter. You could see his ribs through his skin and every other bone in his body. His hair had begun to fall out but surprisingly his teeth were still the tough, pearly whites they had always been. His eyes were bloodshot, his head was pounding and his throat was swollen. He was a mess, he knew it but he was going to change it. From now on he was going to be the Seth everybody knew a loved, well..._almost_ everybody...

He sighed and sat down at the table. How was he going to get over this? He wasn't how could he? His imprintee was fucking his sister without a care in the world. He didn't give a fuck about Seth did he? He didn't give a fuck that every time he kissed, hugged and even fucking _touched_ his sister; his heart was shredded into a thousand pieces then fed to the Nazis.

But of course, he didn't give a fuck. So normal, predictable Jacob.

He rubbed his face in his hands as he shovelled food through his jaw. As more and more calories fell into his stomach, he felt better, healthier.

Never had he eaten so much...15 bowls of cereal, 25 classes of Cola, 75 Oreos, 3 plates of fries and around 10 hamburgers and he was _still_ hungry.

The bounding knock at the front door made him jump. It took him a few moments to finally reach it but when he did, he slowly opened it.

"Hello, what can I do to- Oh, it's you," he spat.

Jacob stood at the door, his naked chest exposed the rain, his hair damn and his body stained with water. If his heart hadn't been aching, he would have felt turned on but that wasn't the case. Right now, he despised the wolf in front of him, or so he thought.

"Seth, we need to talk."

As his name echoed off his imprint's lips, he shivered in excitement. Oh no, it was happening all over again. He couldn't let this happen.

Seth didn't move.

"If you want to talk, we're talking right here," he choked. He wasn't going to say his name aloud, because if he did, he'd give in and he couldn't do that. Not again.

Sighing, Jacob shifted his position and began the speech he had been forced to create.

"Look, Seth. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, especially with being with Leah and stuff but I want you to know I forgive you."

For a moment, Seth was confused, "You forgive me?"

Smiling, Jake nodded, "Yeah, I forgive you for imprinting on me."

He crossed his arms, "I didn't have a choice."

Jacob raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"If we had a choice, I'm sure you would have imprinted on my sister," Seth hissed.

"Well, I can't because my imprint spot has been stolen by _you_."

He felt the anger build through him, "I think you should leave."

Before Jacob could reply, Seth closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. He opened the freezer, pulling out a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food and began to shovel it into his awaiting mouth.

"I think we should talk about his."

Seth looked up from his seat, only to find Jacob stood in the door way, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Well, I think that you're breaking and entering. So get out now before I call Charlie."

Jake snorted, "Charlie loves me I'm the son-in-law he never had."

Ignoring him, Seth continued with his snack, savouring the explosion of tastes in his mouth. God it had been so long since food had entered his body.

"Seth."

He ignored Jake with every ounce of self control. It hurt his head to defile his imprint but...he could do it. If he could still be alive without food or drink, then he could ignore this wolf.

"Seth, don't ignore me."

He did anyway.

"_**LOOK AT ME**_!"

Without being able to stop, Seth's head snapped towards the Alpha.

"You need to get over me."

Twisting his jaw to its side, "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you get over me."

Seth growled, "Then you can go."

The wolves glared at each other and time seemed to wiz by. As his eyes stared into Jake's he felt at home. He felt calm and collected. No, he felt angry. He felt so fucking angry. He felt agony, he felt excitement. He felt...everything.

"I'm not leaving."

"Fuck off Jacob, you've done your part now leave me alone to figure out mine."

"No."

Feeling his body shake, Seth growled again, "Get the _fuck_ out of my house."

"It isn't just your house; it's my fiancée's so technically it's also my house."

With his body still shaking, Seth's fingers gripped onto the end of the glass kitchen table. "If you don't get out now, I will make you," he threatened. Jake's lips formed a smirk, "Make me." The glass shattered and Seth howled.

His body shifted for the first time in months and it would be a lie if it didn't hurt because it did, it ripped his skin more than anything.

"Oh Seth, I didn't realise you'd lost so much weight."

Growling venomously, Seth stepped forward, warning the Beta to _get out_.

"I'm not moving Seth."

He knelt lowly, his ears and tail flat. He was ready to attack.

"You're not going to attack me Seth, you _love_ me too much remember."

That tore it.

His lunged for the Alpha, his teeth ready to sink into his tanned skin only...they didn't make it, they were fought with another set of canines. Jacob had shifted.

The wolves scrapped and scraped until Jacob had Seth pinned beneath him. Both panting, they glared at each other. Seth tried to wriggle free but his imprint was far too strong. So he growled, a threatening growl but Jake didn't budge.

Jacob growled at Seth, a command for him to stop moving and grow up.

He complied but not at will.

They shifted together. Their naked bodies touched in such intimate places, Seth blushed. This is what he had wanted, Jacob on top of him with his strong muscles protecting and dominating him as they made love, his lips all over his skin and his hands caressing every inch of him. He wanted Jacob and everything that came with him but he'd never get it because Jacob was with his sister, and Jacob didn't feel how he felt and Jacob didn't care.

But somehow, despite all this, Jacob still crushed his lips against Seth's.

___

So I saw New Moon last night, and I have to say OH MY GOD JACOB YOU SEXY BITCH! Pissed off with the ending though – people cheered (no one likes Robert he's an ugly prick [in my eyes]) grr.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing mentioned in this fic – but i do own the plot.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this fic – it means a lot to me. Now, really this is the last chapter however the next chapter is almost like an epilogue if you will, so really this is the end :( **[This fic was rated M for a reason – you will see in this chapter]**

___

He didn't even realise he'd done it. He didn't even realise he hadn't realised.

He thrust his fingers through Jacob's hair and pulled him close before the elder changed his mind. A growl erupted from Jacob's throat, "Take off your clothes," he ordered.

Without hesitation, Seth threw off the cloth and found himself withering under the Alpha's nibbles and bites. As Jacob got lower and lower Seth got bigger and bigger.

This is what he wanted, he thought, what he'd pictured what he'd dreamt of every night. This is what he smelt, what he could taste, what he craved, Jacob inside him. Before he could register, Jacob had Seth on all fours, naked, hard and screaming.

A sadistic smirk crept on the elder's lips, "Hang on pup, you're in for one hell'va ride." And with that Jacob plunged himself within Seth, taking no mercy. His thrusts were harsh and his growls were fierce. The sound of slapping flesh echoed throughout the room, with the sound of sexual dominance following close behind.

As their climax came crashing down, sparks shot through their veins. They were destined and heaven be damned before they were separated but as they pulled apart, it seemed that it was in fact going to happen sooner rather than later.

They laid beside each other, sweat clutching to their skin and their muscles pulsing.

With a smile on his face, Seth faced his imprint. "Jake, that was a-" "A mistake," the Beta finished. Seth frowned, a mistake? He sat up refusing to look away from the wall. "Excuse me?"

Jacob stood, picking up his tattered clothes he sighed, "You heard me Seth, it was a mistake."

Tears stung the cub's eyes, "W-what?"

Frustrated, Jacob glared at his imprinter, "Seth, grow a fucking back bone. It's obvious you did something with the imprint making me want you."

What the fuck? Seth just sat there, his skin felt cold and his chest felt empty. How could he trick someone into making love to him? How could he trick his imprint? "You can't trick someone into making love with you," he whispered. Jacob snorted, "You can only make love if you're in love Seth." Seth winced.

Ashamed, Seth looked down at his naked hands. What had happened? One minute Seth was climbing up the ladder to recovery. He was getting over what Jacob had done to him, he was accepting his friends' help, in fact he was thinking of hanging out with Quil and Embry one night, having a 'wolves' night in so to speak but now...he felt worse than ever. The hole in his heart was never ending; the ache in his chest was heavier.

"I think you should leave," he whispered. God he felt so ashamed with himself, he felt so used.

"Why? Because our little fuck session didn't turn out how you wanted? Did you think that after I came inside you I'd confess my undying love?" Jacob laughed, "Seth, I don't love you. I've rejected your imprint, get over it."

With his fists clenched he spat, "Then why the fuck did you come over here in the first place Jacob? Why did you come here and fuck me? Did you want power huh? No, maybe you wanted dominance? Or was it the fact that my sister can't satisfy you like a tight male ass can?!"

Jacob's fingers were on his throat so fast; his breath was knocked straight from him. "Listen here _brother_. Your sister satisfies me just fucking fine and that crack about a tight male ass, a pig could satisfy me better than you just did any day." Seth gulped.

"I came over here to tell you that I forgive you for _fucking up_ my life with your stupid-ass imprint. And you can give me the whole 'I had no choice' bullshit but I aint buying it. I know you just wanted the attention Seth, so I gave it to you. Are you fucking happy now?"

Seth looked at the Beta with disgust. "Get out," he hissed. "Get out of my fucking house!" Jacob released the Omega and left without another word.

*

Tears fell from his chin as he collapsed against the wall; his neck was throbbing and red. What had happened to him? He'd willingly let Jacob use him as a quick fuck and he thought they were making love? Fuck, how much more pathetic can you get? Sighing, he rubbed his eyes.

Why had he let this happen? It's only going to hurt more in the long run. He's going to have a huge, gaping hole in his chest until he was rotting in the ground and no one would fill it or care...Jacob however...He'd feel Seth, just not as intimately as Seth would feel him. Maybe Jacob wouldn't even notice. Yeah, hopefully he and Leah would live happily ever after and have kids and live in a huge house with acres of woods behind it so their shifter children could run free like the wolves they'd be. Yeah, maybe they'd live together forever like Bella and Edward. Yeah, maybe they'd be living the dream...Seth's dream.

He screamed, pulling on clumps of the hair on his head. He didn't want this. He never asked for this. So why was he given it? Why did it happen to him? Why not Paul? Or even Jared? Why did it have to happen to him, the youngest and the Omega of the pack? He didn't know what to do about an imprint, he didn't even know how to work a sonic toothbrush, what made the World Spirit think he could handle an imprint that never even wanted him in the first place?

Fuck knows.

So, as the days went by, he refused to leave his room...again.

Quil and Embry visited every day, together this time, making sure their friend was ok which he was, and he wasn't curled in the foetal position staring out the window. He was just in his room, doing everything like normal just refusing to leave in case...he ran into Jacob.

And as the months rolled by, his friends' visits became longer and they usually ended up staying over for a few nights, keeping the young wolf company as he wallowed in his pain as his sister and his imprint fucked down the hall.

The hole in his chest ached. Every time Jacob entered the house, it got bigger and it burned. Whenever he'd kiss down his sister's elegant neck, he'd feel it on his own. Whenever he'd caress his sister's smooth skin, he'd feel it on his own. Whenever he entered his sister's wetness he'd feel his heart break into a million pieces. It was getting a little ridiculous.

"Guys, I want to go into town," Seth announced. His two friends stared at him shell shocked. He wanted to leave the house? For the first time in over a year, Seth Clearwater was leaving the house. "Sure Seth! C'mon we can go see a movie or something."

That night, the trio saw the movie, Saw VI.

"Ugh, man that was fucking _rank_. Why in God's name would anyone do that in the first place?" Embry complained. "I think he's a genius," Seth muttered. "Don't look at me as if I'm crazy guys, I'm serious! I mean c'mon, how many people in this world could come up with something like that? Having everything planned out even after their death? Not even _Hitler_ did that!" The others mumbled in agreement, "'suppose."

As they walked around town, Quil perked up, "Guy's I'm so hungry...can't we get something to eat?" "Dude, the only place that's open costs a bomb! It's like $10 for soup!" Embry replied. "So, you can't put a price on someone's hunger!" "They do in Africa," he moaned. "Well this isn't Africa! It's the frickin' US of fucking A and I'm goddamn hungry, so we're going to eat! Now, we all have enough money for two courses so we're eating two damn courses and if you're not hungry, I'll take your money and buy myself some food, got it mother fucker?"

As they entered the only food joint open, which just so happened to be a five star restaurant, they tried to make themselves presentable by flattening their hair with spit and straightening their shirts. They were given a table and told to wait as a waitress would be there shortly to take their orders.

"So Seth, how're you feeling?"

"Uh...I'm ok..." He appreciated his friend's help, he really did but he didn't really enjoy talking about it. It caused certain memories to resurface and make his chest feel tighter. "But if you don't mind guys, I'd rather not talk about it 'cause it makes me feel...worse." Gently, Quil placed his hand on Seth's knee, "its fine Seth, honestly, we understand we just want to make sure you're ok." The Omega nodded.

After they'd gotten their food and they were half way through their grub, Seth got a sudden sting in his chest. "Oh no..." He quickly turned to look at the door only to have his stomach drop. Oh crap. It was Jacob and his sister...

Just as quick, he looked down at his plate, nibbling on his carrots slowly.

"Dude what's wrong?" Quil asked. Embry kicked him under the table, mouthing something quickly before glaring behind his friends.

Inconspicuously, Jacob tried to cover his face he didn't want his sister to see him here, knowing her she'd think he'd planned this to try and split them up. Obviously that wasn't the case.

Few hours passed and Quil _still_ hadn't finished his food. "Dude, c'mon I wanna blow this joint, my sister's here!" Flipping his friend off, Quil continued to eat his food slowly, savouring the splendid tastes. "Quil you eat slower than my grandma!" Embry joked. "'Uck yew eyes!" With a raised eyebrow, Embry smirked, "She also had better table manners than you." It was his turn to be flipped off.

Seth was nervous. His sister and imprint were sat four tables away. It was only a matter of time before they noticed he was here. His gnawed on the inside of his cheek and stuck his finger nails into his thighs. He wanted to get the fuck out of here.

Suddenly, a violinist walked over to his sister's table. She played a gentle love song, while swaying along with the music. Heads turned as Jacob stood from his seat and stood in front of his sister. He got down on one knee, held Leah's left hand and reached into his trouser pocket.

He mumbled to her, making her to scream yes and hug him. Applause erupted throughout the restaurant. Oh God...

Bile rose in Seth's throat. Jacob had asked Leah to marry him...

He jumped from his seat and made a run for the bathroom. He shoved open the cubical door and feel to his knees as the vomit rushed through his mouth. As he heaved and shook, his friends help him. His sobs were lost as he continued to throw up everything he'd eaten.

*

He shifted nervously in his seat. He didn't like the fabric his suit was made from, it made his skin itch and his butt sore. He twisted his tie and pulled on his shirt.

"Dude, stop shifting," Quil whispered.

"I can't! I don't want to be here Quil why did you make me come?" he cried. Quil knew this was going to break his heart more than it had already been.

"Because you need closure Seth," he stated simply. The youth growled, fuck closure.

When the music began, the guests stood and admired the Bride. Seth didn't stand and he didn't look at his sister nor did he look at his father. He refused to look at the front of the congregation; he was sat at the back with his two friends.

As the ceremony began, he began chewing his nails. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well get some fucking work done.

"...and do you, Jacob Black take Leah Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He stopped breathing. _Please please please please please please please please no._

"I do," Jacob smiled.

That was it. He broke. His body was shaking, his head was pounding and his eyes were watering. The anger inside him was rising. It was going to be a really bad scene from the Hulk.

"Seth," Embry whispered. "Seth, you ok?" He didn't answer; he just stared at the front, glaring at his imprint. How could he do this to Seth? How could he look into his sister's eyes full of love and smile?

He felt sick to his core. He felt used. He felt betrayed. He felt angry. He felt hot. He felt cold. He felt tired. He felt _violent_.

"Quil," Embry hissed. "Quil!" "Ouch! What the fuck man!" Embry growled, "Then fucking answer me! We gotta get Seth outta here!" "What do you mean?" Embry pointed towards their friend. "Oh."

They seized Seth by both arms, pulling him towards to woods. He put up one hell'va fight. He kicked and he growled and he snapped his teeth but he didn't stop shaking.

They threw their friend to the grass, watching him fall on his face, growling and jerking.

He screamed as he shifted. His bones cracked and they heard his skin ripping. It was gruesome. They didn't want to see their friend like this, broken.

They were awe struck as the gigantic wolf before them fell to the floor, unable to hold its mighty weight. Then it cried, a long, painful cry which echoed through the town breaking the hearts of strangers.

___

A/N: So there you have it. Hope you liked it. I'll try post the Epilogue soon but you know school and all. Do you know how hard it's been to make Jake an asshole? VERY!

Also, have any of you noticed how I changed Jacob's status from Alpha to Beta? And named Seth Omega? xD

I hope you enjoyed it.

Alt3etf.


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone alerting and commenting on this fic, it's been great to know people support Seth and Jacob! =D

___

He burped when he moved the beer can away from his stubble infested face. His days had recently been like this. So had his months and his years, in fact the past three decades had been like this and today wasn't any different.

His fingers moved frantically on the TV remote, skipping each channel which contained useless crap and stupid programmes. Finally deciding on National Geographic, a documentary on Wolves, he flung the remote beside him on the leather sofa before letting another burp loose.

His once white but now grey socks were sat on the coffee table, rubbing the dirt on the polished pine.

He sighed heavily, fighting back the tears again. This was his routine, drink beer, watch TV, cry, eat, and sleep.

How pathetic he was.

It was snowing outside, Christmas was less than a week away and he hadn't bought any presents except those two for his niece and nephew.

Didn't you know? Jacob and Leah had kids a few years after getting married – as if he needed something else to rip his soul from his body.

He stretched and scratched his smooth stomach. He needed to shift in the next few days or he'd start to get a beer belly – something he dreaded and feared all at the same time. Getting fat and growing old haunted his dreams along with a certain mystical beast that lived only a few yards down the road, who was married to his beloved sister.

He growled and stood, knocking over numerous empty cans as he did. Trotting into the kitchen, he smacked his lips together and rubbed his ruffled bed hair. Desperation was starting to get the better of him, but maybe it was just what his parents had been shoving down his neck for the past few years.

Quil and Embry were meant to be coming over soon, but they wouldn't show, they never did anymore, ever since Jacob and Leah's wedding and watched him phase they'd decided that it wasn't the imprint making him want Jacob it was the stalker instincts of the 'wolf', that he was jealous of his sister have the pack 'leader' to herself instead of with himself. Odd isn't it? Well, it's what they believe and well, if they showed up for the first time in...Say what about 30 years they'd notice the mess he'd become. They weeping, crumbling mess.

He opened the fridge and began rummaging through the empty packets of food, until he found a week-old Chinese take-out. Better than nothing, he thought.

As he sat at the table and chewed on the cold, stale rice, Seth began to wallow in self pity, again.

He just wanted his imprint. He didn't care if it was friendship; in fact he'd accept it with open arms, being at both his sister and her husband's service day and night. If they needed a babysitter, Seth was the man for it. If they wanted a new garage built, he was the new Bob.

Maybe some loving God, the same God all these American's loved and worshipped would allow him to get a new imprint – maybe. He wished he believed in God, he wished he believed in spirits and rituals and sacrificed but the truth was he didn't believe it. He didn't even believe in love. It's impossible not to believe in right? Wrong, he didn't believe anyone could be in love, just likeness. You can't really blame him.

A knock echoed through the empty hallway.

Throwing the take-out in the bin, he wiped his greasy hands on his grey faded sweat pants and opened the door. He was greeted by both his former friends, Quil and Embry.

It was as if the two men were surprised by Seth's appearance. By his run down clothes which were covered in various stains and rips, by his lack of shaving and cutting his hair. He looked like an abandoned garden, where the flowers, grass and weeds could just overgrow causing havoc and somehow created a beautiful mess.

Seth just stared at the two visitors, never letting his joy and excitement show in both his face and especially not his eyes. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they'd made him feel better after what they'd already done...

"Hey...Seth," Quil whispered. Giving a slight nod in appreciation, Seth turned his attention to Embry.

After what felt like a month, Embry finally opened his mouth, "Can we come inside?"

The host moved aside, allowing his two guests enter his crumbled adobe.

The visitors walked through the hall, shocked and somewhat scared. Seth was a _mess_. His house was upside down, beer cans, take-away boxes, plates, clothes, dishes, cups, batteries, cigarettes and discs lay everywhere. On the floor, sofa, self and coffee table along with a bunch of magazines crumpled up under two of the tables' legs, obviously the table wasn't stable.

They noticed the rips in the sofa and the carpet beneath them. The curtains were shredded by claws and bite-size chuncks were taken out of the books scattered everywhere.

Silently, they looked at each other and visible gulped. They knew they'd caused part of this.

A cigarette was in his hand as Seth entered the living room. He leant against the door frame taking small drags and breathing out slowly, wishing the carbon dioxide and monoxide would stay in his body long enough to kill him.

"Seth, what happened?" Embry asked in horror.

Taking another drag, Seth only replied when he puffed out they remains of the poisonous gas, "I dealt with the pain." He took another drag, "Why, does it bother you? It shouldn't do, you two weren't exactly there when I needed you." He hoped it stung for them to know they'd let him down.

"Seth...I'm so sorry...we thought-"

"You thought I was obsessed!" Seth interjected Quil. "You thought I was a stalker, a pathetic little kid who knew nothing of feelings or others. You believed what _he_ and my sister told you! Well, obviously you can see for yourselves that it wasn't an obsession. I _imprinted_ on Jacob Black, and the sooner you guys accept it, the more likely you'll understand the wreck of my house."

He didn't wait for their reply; he simply turned and walked up the stairs. A small smirk played on his lips when he heard them following hesitantly. They were feeling slightly queasy with the foul smell and sticky carpets. He reached the top of the stairs and pushed open his bedroom door, they were bound to get a kick out of this.

When they entered, Seth heard them physically gasp.

He'd massacred his room. His walls were covered in writing, lyrics and hate speeches that floated around in the young wolf's head. Pictures of Jacob and Leah were scattered on the floor, their eyes scratched out, some torn, and some even had bites taken out of them...

Clothes were piled in the corner next to the window. His TV was on the floor, smashed and everything that had ever taken residence on his self was now relocated to bedroom floor.

They noticed his bed had been ripped in half, right down the middle, his duvet and pillows shredded and feathers placed around them but one thing that caught their eye is what horrified them the most.

The wall behind his bed had an enormous heart drawn, broken and bleeding...it wasn't metaphorical, the stench of dried iron and other minerals sank in the hairs of their nostrils. He's cut himself and drawn the heart...with his own blood...

Maybe he was a little crazy...

"Seth we're so-" Embry began.

"I know," he finished. The omega dropped his cigarette on the floor and crushed it with the ball of his right foot. "Don't worry about it." He wiped his mouth with his palm and coughed a little.

"You're here now and that'd what really counts," he smiled. I mean, he smiled a real smile, the kind of smile which reaches the eyes and makes them shimmer with glee.

The others smiled too, and embraced to complete their joyous reunion.

_

Many decades later, a celebration was heaving at the La Push beach.

Jacob and his former-human friend Bella had finally rediscovered contact with each other and the pack and whole reservation wanted to celebrate.

Even though she was a Cullen, a big, bad, toothy vampire, they allowed her and the rest of the Cullens onto the land, letting them enjoy the fire and feast they'd prepared for themselves and the vampires.

While the ritual 'thank you' dance was being performed by many of the younger generations of the tribe, Seth sat aside, watching his friends take pride in their child's performance, watching his niece and nephew get roomy with their future husband and wife. It sickened his stomach in all frankness. He hated love, in every shape, way and form. He didn't like the love he shared with Quil and Embry but hey, it was either that or he would eat tacos by himself and trust me, after trying to be his record of 94 last time, he wouldn't be doing it anytime soon.

He sighed longingly and rubbed his face hard. He'd shaved for tonight and even changed into some clean clothes, and at the request of Quil gotten an hour long bath filled with Sulphur and other things with a strong scent. It wasn't as if he had BO, he was a wolf he just stunk of wet dog all the time.

Finally, he saw Jacob with Leah, obviously and they looked happier than ever. Their hands were tangled and their smiles were as bright as the moon that shone behind them. Seth smiled slightly but never unknotted his eyebrows. I suppose I could accept it, he pondered.

Silently, making sure he didn't distract the dancers, he walked towards his sister and brother-in-law. They didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, Seth," Leah states lamely.

"Yeah, hey, Leah, can I uh, talk to you a minute?" He scratched his head nervously.

Seeking approval from her husband, she finally nodded, letting her brother guide her away from the crowd so they could talk in some silence.

"What it is Seth?" She sounded annoyed, a frown placed on her lips.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm...sorry. I'm sorry for ever hurting you or even..._Jacob_," he spat out her husband's name. "I didn't mean to and obviously it was because I was being selfish and I just wanted to say...sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the slap he'd deserved for the past century but...it never came.

Instead, he felt his sisters arms wrap round him, and her lips reach his ear, "Thank you Seth." She placed a kiss on his temple, and walked back to her husband with a smile on her face.

Seth blew out a hard breath. He waited until he was alone for a while, he liked the silence of the forest, which reminded him he hadn't shifted in a while...

Moments later he was running wildly in the forest, a gently pant ran through him but he was happy.

The leaves were crushed by his huge paws and his nose scuffed against the dirty ground. This was the life, just being...free. That was until he heard the branch snap.

The wolf's head snapped up and he snarled. He couldn't see whatever had made the noise but he could smell it and it smelt...divine. His mouth fell and he sniffed harder. It smelt of berries and flowers...it was so beautiful and peaceful...

A figure stepped out from behind a tree, a tall, lean stance. Seth stiffened but bowed low. Even if he smelt nice didn't mean he was going to let his guard down.

"Seth, it's ok, I won't hurt you."

The voice sent something in his head to ping and he whined. He actually _whined_ like a child would when their mommy wouldn't pick them up.

A low chuckle came from the stranger and the wolf realised it was a male.

The male began to step towards Seth, "Please shift back to human form, I don't care if you're naked, I want to see you."

What an odd thing to say...even though his mind was reluctant, he still phased back into a human and is body showed all its glory. The male stopped in awe and smiled slightly.

Still unable to see his face, Seth frowned, "Who are you?" He voice was low and rough from the change but he felt the push of the stranger's arousal. What the fuck, he thought.

"I know you're confused and scared right now Seth but...do you mind if I step into the light?"

Seth hadn't really noticed but the stranger was stood in the shadows, with a pool of moonlight shining through the trees, in which only the stranger's shoes were showing. He didn't say anything, Seth simply nodded.

The stranger stepped forward, revealing himself to the wolf.

This time it was Seth's time to be awestruck. The man was beautiful, more than beautiful. No words could describe him. His pale blonde hair hung from his head in curls that were loosely sticking out everywhere. His skin was as white as his wolf's teeth and his eyes...his eyes were rich honey, gold. They were mesmerising and so undoubtedly full of emotion.

He felt something inside did Seth, something that caused his heart to slam against his ribs like a panic attack but it wasn't, he knew what this was.

A smile spread on his lips slowly, spreading so wide in the end that it was beginning to hurt to keep still. The blonde smiled back just as boldly as the wolf, he knew what this was too.

They'd imprinted.

___

So there you have it. A crappy ending!!! Add it to your favz and stuff ;]

Thank you for all you readers and commenters and alerters, you keep me going!

Sorry it took so fecking long, I have studies and a choir and a band so I'm kept busy!

Alt3etf


End file.
